North South East West
is the first song from Series 2 in 2000. A re-recorded version was also adapted into the American version in 2003. It has been confirmed a remake for Series 18 in 2019. The intro has a compass with the N, S, E and W in different colors. In the middle, the compass zooms in to reveal the word "ADVENTURE" in green, then a map shows up. A magnifying glass looks at the castle which leads to the song. Lyrics North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! I could climb a steep volcano (Ooh ah, ooh ah!) Or journey to the sun (Whoo!) Discover hidden treasures (Ooh!) Our adventure has begun (Yippee!). Come with us and take a trip Come with us adventuring Follow your dreams, follow your heart Follow the journey, make a start. North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! I could be a jackaroo (G'day!) Kick my heels up high (Yee-hah!). Take off in a big balloon (Woah!) And float across the sky (Wow!). Come with us and take a trip Come with us adventuring Follow your dreams, follow your heart Follow the journey, make a start. North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! USA Lyrics North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! I could climb a steep volcano (Ooh ah, ooh ah!) Or journey to the sun (Whoo!) Discover hidden treasures (Ooh!) Our adventure has begun (Yippee!). Come with us and take a trip Come with us adventuring Follow your dreams, follow your heart Follow the journey, make a start. North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! I could wear my cowboy boots (Howdy Partner!) Kick my heels up high (Yee-hah!). Take off in a big balloon (Woah!) And float across the sky (Wow!). Come with us and take a trip Come with us adventuring Follow your dreams, follow your heart Follow the journey, make a start. North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! North, south, east and west Let's get this party groovin' North, south, east and west Let's get our bodies movin' North, south, east and west Let's get ready and go... Whoa! Spanish Lyrics Norte, sur, este, oeste Tendremos una fiesta Norte, sur, este, oeste El cuerpo debes mover Norte, sur, este, oeste Hazlo así como yo. Un volcán muy empinado Lo vamos a escalar Desenterrar tesoros Aventuras tú tendrás, ¡sí! Ven conmigo a disfrutar Aventuras vivirás Tus sueños se harán realidad Este viaje va a comenzar. Norte, sur, este, oeste Tendremos una fiesta Norte, sur, este, oeste El cuerpo debes mover Norte, sur, este, oeste Hazlo así como yo. Y mis botas voy a usar (¿Que tal, vaquero?) El talón golpear Un gran globo elevar Al cielo llagará. Ven conmigo a disfrutar Aventuras vivirás Tus sueños se harán realidad Este viaje va a comenzar. Norte, sur, este, oeste Tendremos una fiesta Norte, sur, este, oeste El cuerpo debes mover Norte, sur, este, oeste Hazlo así como yo. Norte, sur, este, oeste Tendremos una fiesta Norte, sur, este, oeste El cuerpo debes mover Norte, sur, este, oeste Hazlo así como yo. Portuguese Version Norte, sul, leste, oeste Vai ser uma aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Que grande aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Pelo mundo eu vou. Norte, sul, leste, oeste Vai ser uma aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Que grande aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Pelo mundo eu vou. Um vulcão posso escalar (Ooh ah, Ooh ah.) E chegar perto do sol, (ooh...) Descobrirei tesouros, (ooh...) Eu também quero ajudar, yeah! Vem com a gente ser feliz Como é bom poder sorrir Pra ser feliz é só sonhar E no seu sonho acreditar. Norte, sul, leste, oeste Vai ser uma aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Que grande aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Pelo mundo eu vou. Vou sair como um cowboy (E aí vaqueiro?) E depois dançar (yee-hah!). Vou subir em um balão, wow! E então eu vou voar, (uau!) Vem com a gente ser feliz Como é bom poder sorrir Pra ser feliz é só sonhar E no seu sonho acreditar. Norte, sul, leste, oeste Vai ser uma aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Que grande aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Pelo mundo eu vou. Norte, sul, leste, oeste Vai ser uma aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Que grande aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Pelo mundo eu vou. Vem com a gente ser feliz Como é bom poder sorrir Pra ser feliz é só sonhar E no seu sonho acreditar. Norte, sul, leste, oeste Vai ser uma aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Que grande aventura Norte, sul, leste, oeste Pelo mundo eu vou. Trivia *This flags in countries of Hi-5 USA: **Jenn - United States (The country she is from) **Curtis - Alaska **Kimee - Hawaii (The state she is from) **Shaun - Texas **Karla - North Carolina *In the Series 18 version, the Series 13's Ready Or Not costumes were reused. *The chorus was sung only once in the American series before the 1st and 2nd verses were sung but it was still sung twice at the end of both versions on TV. Songlet North South East West appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Kellie S4 E27.png|Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 27 (Renewable energy) Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 2) Opening_North_South_East_West.png Nathan_North_South_East_West.png Charli_North_South_East_West.png Tim_North_South_East_West.png Kellie_North_South_East_West.png Kathleen_North_South_East_West.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_10.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_9.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_8.png Boys_North_South_East_West_2.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_7.png Boys_North_South_East_West.png Girls_North_South_East_West.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_6.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_5.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_4.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_3.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_2.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West.png ;American Cast (Series 1) Opening_North_South_East_West_USA.png Jenn_North_South_East_West_USA.png Kimee_North_South_East_West_USA.png Shaun_North_South_East_West_USA.png Curtis_North_South_East_West_USA.png Karla_North_South_East_West_USA.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA_10.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA_9.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA_8.png Boys_North_South_East_West_USA.png Girls_North_South_East_West_USA.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA_7.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA_6.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA_5.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA_4.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA_3.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA_2.png Hi-5_North_South_East_West_USA.png Category:Series 2 Category:2000 Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Curtis Cregan Category:It's A Party (album) Category:Songs of the week Category:Series 18 Category:Lachie Dearing Category:Joe Kalou Category:Courtney Clarke Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Shay Clifford Category:Remake songs Category:Music Key of G Category:2019